Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles
by Barakanaga16
Summary: A whole new story line! This is the start of the Shredder Trilogy
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Pier

New York City, 1996

The city is overrun with crime and no one can seem to stop it. Upon that, Winters Inc. is the controlling center of the city. It is the main business in New York, which specializes in ordering ancient artifacts from around the world and selling them for technology. Winters is a 45 year old man, who is a controlling person with ties to the underground world of crime.

The technology helps with cleaning up the city and helping to stop the crime. Needless to say, it hasn't helped much. Inside an old apartment building in Queens, a 25 year old hockey player is watching television during the loud and obnoxious night. On the TV, a red, curly haired woman holding a microphone was speaking.

Reporting live from Winters Inc, this is April O'Neal of Channel 7 News. Back to you Tim."

The TV went dark. Instantly, the phone began to ring. The man picked it up and spoke in a kid friendly voice.

"Hey April. Loved the story about Winters. Such drama!"

"Thanks Casey! It was so nerve wracking! Plus, it was my first day on the job!"

"I know, right?! Hey listen, I won't be able to make it to dinner tonight."

"Work?"

"Yep. Gotta pick up something for Winters at the docks."

"Well, call me when you get back, okay?"

"Will do babe. See ya later."

"Bye,"

As he hung up the phone, he grabbed his shoes and coat. After he got them on, he headed out the door. When he got to his truck, he gazed at it. It was rusted, had only one good headlight, and bore very old tires.

He unlocked the car, got in, and started the engine. It took a few tries to get it going, but it eventually came alive. After listening to ACDC for nearly five minutes, he arrived at the Pier. As he got out, he could hear voices coming from the ship at the dock. He hid behind a bush and peeked.

He saw Winters in his suit, but the other figure was different. He was dressed in samurai armor. Behind him were five more figures covered in gray spandex, with red eyes, sword on their backs, and ninja stars on their waists. He couldn't help but listen in.

"How is business?" asked Winters.

"Fine. Just fine." Answered the figure.

"My soldiers. My clan. My servants."

"Who are these losers?" whispered Casey.

"My dear Oroku," said Winters. "I assure you that everything will be dealt with. Ms. O'Neal is sure to meet a most… 'unfortunate' accident."

"NO!" shouted Casey as he stood up from his hiding place.

They all turned their heads and frowned.


	2. Chapter 2: The Chase

Chapter 2: The Chase

"Oops…" whispered Casey as he ran off.

"Foot! Bring me his head!" yelled the samurai when he pointed to Casey.

The ninjas quickly took off and ran up to the rooftops and the chase began. As they vanished in the distance, Winters tried to get away, but the samurai took his by the scruff of his neck and leaned in. The samurai's face wasn't visible, but evil red eyes could easily be seen.

"I thought you said we were alone?!" he yelled.

"That…" he choked. "was Casey! He was here to transport the items."

"Hmph! Too late, old man. Now you'll have his death on your conscience."

"You're a monster!"

"No… just a man seeking revenge."

The faster Casey ran, the more he could see his death. He would never see April again, and never play hockey again. He was going to be killed by rouge ninja. "Not exactly the way I wanted to die!" he said aloud.

He looked up and saw the ninja gaining on him. They jumped over gaps and didn't look like they were tired. One jumped down from a two story building and followed Casey. As he gained, he made a giant leap at him, but as Casey turned a corner, the ninja slipped and fell into heavy traffic.

Cars beeped and began colliding with each other, thankfully avoiding collisions. As he turned into another alleyway, he looked around him and saw no one. He knew he couldn't run from them all night. Looking around, he spotted a manhole that was open a little bit. He could hear the ninja coming, so he jumped into the sewers and closed the manhole cover. Up above, he could hear voices speaking and feet running.

"Where'd he go?!"

"Don't know George. Sewers maybe?"

"Don't be silly Eugene! Who would go into the croc invested, turn covered sewers?!"

"Master is gonna have our heads if we don't find him!"

"Well… KEEP LOOKING YOU FOOLS!"

As they trotted away, Casey began walking the wet and slimy sewers. Rats scurried past him at rapid speeds, like something spooked them. In the distance, he could hear wheels turning. He thought it was probably from the cars above.

Going further, he could hear the wheels closing in. When he turned his head, he couldn't believe his eyes. Jumping above him on a skateboard was what looked like a giant two legged turtle. As it landed, it kicked the skateboard and landed into its hand. It extended a hand and spoke very human like.

"Put it there, dude!"

Casey blacked out and fainted.


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting The Turtles

Chapter 3: Meeting the Turtles

As Casey remained unconscious, he could hear voices; all of them unfamiliar.

"Mikey, what did you do now?!"

"Easy Leo! I was cruising the tunnels like I always do when I bumped into him. I said hi to him and he fainted! Guess he never saw a giant turtle before."

"Ya think?! Can't imagine what Splinter will say."

"Maybe we should dispose of the body, Don."

"Raph, that's your answer to everything!"

"Ssssh! Master is coming."

Casey began to stir and opened his eyes. He could see four giant turtles standing above him and looking away. Each one had a different colored mask over their eyes: Red, Orange, Purple, and Blue. He was shaky, but the turtles got notice of it.

"Where am I?!" he yelled.

Raph tried to knock him out, but Casey wasn't having any of that. He backed off and raised his fists, ready for a fight.

"I don't know what is going on here, but this has to be a dream! Giant turtles can't exist! Now tell me what is going on here!"

"I agree," said a voice. "What is going on here, my sons?"

They turned and saw an giant, old looking rat carrying a walking cane coming towards them. The turtles bowed in response.

"Master…" said the turtle called Leo.

"As I said Leonardo, what is going on here?"

"It is my fault Master," began Mikey. "I found him in the tunnels and he fainted when I said hi to him. Forgive me."

"Ease yourself Michelangelo. No harm has been done." He walked to Casey, sniffing him. "Who might you be, son?"

"Umm… Casey?"

"You do not know?" he asked sarcastically.

"No, no. My name is Casey, Mr. Rat."

"My name is Master Splinter, young Casey." He chuckled.

"Right…"

"So, how did you get here?"

He soon began his tale of what happened at the pier, the chase, and the awkward first meet with Mikey. Splinter sat down and rested himself. Leonardo sat beside him, trying to comfort his master. He patted him on the shoulder and spoke.

"What is it sensei?"

"He lives my sons. My past is alive and well."

"Who?" asked Raph.

"The leader of the Foot Clan: The Shredder."


End file.
